


Dangerous Instruction

by Elfbert



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-28
Updated: 2006-02-28
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8073295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfbert/pseuds/Elfbert
Summary: Cuddlefic. (08/06/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Beta: Noneâ€”just found this loitering on my hard drive.  


* * *

Commander 'Trip' Tucker span around on the chair by his desk. He was bored. He was waiting for his lover, Lieutenant Malcolm Reed to stop working and join him for a late supper. He'd finished his reports, his schedules and his catch-up reading. He'd even resorted to tidying up the quarters-well, he glanced around-he'd stacked everything up, anyway. He'd leave the actual putting away bit to Mal, far safer than to risk something ending up in the wrong place. He span around on the chair again, then looked at the chronometer for the hundredth time. Reed was running a late night hand-to-hand combat session for the crew, and while Tucker admired his lover's dedication to duty, he'd rather be doing a little sparring with the Lieutenant one-on-one.

Finally, just when Tucker had sat back on the bed and begun practicing his harmonica the door finally slid open. Reed staggered in, a towel draped around his neck, grey t-shirt drenched in sweat. Tucker played a small joyous fanfare on the instrument. "Hey lieutenant,' Trip drawled, "You want to go and grab some food?"

Reed waved a hand toward his lover and Tucker noticed a pronounced limp as he staggered to the small bathroom. "Hey, you all right?" He scrambled off the bed and followed Reed into the small room.

"Fine."

"You don't look fine," Tucker stroked a hand down Reed's back.

"For 'fine', read 'Fine, given that 27 people have taken turns in inexpertly beating me up for the past four hours,'" Reed carefully pulled off his t-shirt to expose some bruises.

"I thought you were Mr. 'I know every martial art ever invented'? How'd a bunch of stellar cartographers and scientists inflict this much damage on you?" Tucker gently poked a bruise, making Reed flinch.

"Well I couldn't hurt them, could I?" Reed shucked off his sweats and boxers and stepped into the shower stall, raising his voice as the water began raining down. "Unfortunately, they aren't exactly as...er, in control as I am, when it comes to some techniques."

Tucker nodded, knowing that Reed would never injure another crewmember, despite what he himself might be put through.

"How 'bout I go and get us some supper while you finish up here, huh?" Tucker got what he thought was an affirmative noise from the shower, so headed to the mess hall.

When he returned Reed was sprawled on his front on the bunk, the sheet pulled across his butt. Tucker quietly put down the tray he was carrying and admired the finely toned body. Then he picked up two bags of ice he had found in the galley, wrapped them in towels and approached the bed. He ran a hand down Reed's leg, making him murmur in appreciation. His sensitive fingers found that his lover's right knee was swollen, so he gently slid the ice under it. At first Reed jumped away from the unexpected cold, but Tucker's firm hands prevented him from moving far.

"What are you doing?" Reed asked from somewhere in the pillow.

"Just tending to my wounded soldier," Tucker said, a smile on his face. He felt rather than heard the snort from the armoury officer. "Now, where else are you hurting?"

Reed was silent for a moment before he pushed himself off the bed and faced Tucker. "Thought you were fetching some dinner," he pointed out.

"I did, it's just over there."

"Well it's not doing anyone any good sat on my desk," Reed half-complained.

"Tell me where else you hurt and you can have some dinner," Tucker answered, as if speaking to a child.

Reed gently prodded the side of his head in answer.

"You got hit on the head?" Tucker reached over, concern showing clearly on his face, "Have you seen Phlox? Did you lose conciousness?"

"It didn't knock me out, just made me see stars."

"What happened?" Tucker gently ran his fingers through his lover's chocolate brown hair, feeling a sizeable lump just above his ear.

"Crewman Gregson's foot happened," Reed winced away from Tucker's touch.

"Sure you don't want me to get some pain meds from Phlox? You must have some headache."

"It's fine."

"Yeah, we've already had 'fine' tonight, how about a different one now?"

"I just want to sleep."

Tucker held the ice pack to Reed's head, replacing the other one on his injured knee. "Stay still, just for five minutes, then we'll eat."

Reed scowled, but obeyed. He lay back, eyes closed. His head hurt more than he was telling Tucker, but Reeds didn't complain.

He jumped when soft lips pressed on his, then relaxed into the kiss. When Tucker broke away he reached for the food on the table. Then he fed Reed some of the spaghetti he had fetched for dinner, carefully wrapping the food around the tines of the fork. "That better?" He asked as he watched Reed chewing.

The other man nodded, realizing how hungry he was.

Dinner was quickly finished and Tucker cleared the dishes into a neat pile on the desk. Then he readied himself for bed and slid into the small bunk next to Reed.

"Feeling any better?" He asked.

"Much," Reed snuggled against the engineer.

Tucker kissed him, then ran a hand over his smooth muscled chest. The kiss deepened, Tucker pulling Reed closer to him.

Reed finally broke the kiss, laying a hand on Tucker's shoulder, gently pushing him away. "Not tonight, love, I'm knackered."

Tucker nodded, pressing a kiss to Reed's forehead.

"Okay darling. Wake me if you need anything in the night."

Reed nodded and felt strong arms holding him close as he drifted into sleep.


End file.
